Tomorrow, He Will Know
by Caskettastic
Summary: This takes place after Kevin and Jenny's wedding ceremony. Just a fun one-shot i thought of writing. hope you enjoy reading it. Disclaimer: I do not own Castle. :(


Castle insisted on driving Kate to the reception. Soon after the ceremony, he stopped her outside and said "listen Beckett, I don't have a plus one and neither do you, how about we be each other's plus one for tonight".

Castle was ready for a rejection and a sarcastic remark after that, but surprisingly, Kate replied "why, Castle, what with you being a writer, I'd imagine you'd have a better way of asking me to escort you tonight" she chuckled, "but alright, I think that should work for me"

He smiled proudly. They got into his car and drove back to her apartment. She said she needed to change into another outfit. Castle found it ridiculous. She already looked smashing in that outfit she wore for the ceremony, why would she want to change into something else?

He waited patiently in her living room and when she walked out wearing a tiny little black skirt that hugged her hips so well, and a black top that made her look wild in the sexiest way, Castle knew it was going to be a beautiful night. She had kept her hair down to fall over her shoulders, and the necklace around her neck was long, with a number of charms on it.

The skin of her dangerously long legs glowed in the light of the room, and it made castle wonder how smooth her skin would feel in his hands. The heels she wore were not too high, and he was grateful for that. If that skirt went anywhere higher, he would not be able to survive the night.

As he eyed her up to down she did a turn for him "well, how do I look? Still think I should wear the same outfit as before?"

He had to take a second to get his voice back, "uh... no! no… you look.. You look great... extraordinary in fact."

He finally looked up, into her eyes, and she smiled "thanks Castle"  
she then walked up to where her coat was thrown on the couch, and he helped her into it. "You ready to go?" he said. She nodded and linked her arm through his and they left her apartment.

The drive to the reception hall was rather long, and Castle was now beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to insist on driving. He was so distracted with that pair of long legs in his Ferrari, that he wouldn't be surprised if they met with an accident. He tried his best to concentrate on the road.

When they finally reached the hall, they entered arm in arm. And Castle suddenly realized there were a lot of young men here. Apparently, both Ryan and Jenny's family had a whole lot of single males. He began feeling a little apprehensive. They took their seat at a table and Kate was the first one to speak since they entered. "listen Castle, I have no intention of dancing with any of these guys tonight, they all seem to be looking at me like I'm some prize their competing to win."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked around. "So if there's dancing going on, you better be the first one to ask me, and don't let anyone cut in. unless of course it's the groom or the best man."

Castle replied "well then don't you worry detective Beckett, I'll show those fellas just who the real winner is tonight." She glared at him, but then smiled to herself. He smirked. She was going to be all his tonight and she had no intention of dancing with anyone but him. This night couldn't get any better.

And then he heard her continue "and castle, you can call me Kate for tonight, I'm off duty, remember. What kind of an escort would you be if you referred to me as 'detective Beckett'?"

he chuckled. "Of course, Kate"

The cake and wine was served to all guests and after a humorous toast rose by Javier Esposito, they drank to the married couple's happiness. The slow waltz numbers began to play, and as Castle sipped the last of his wine, he felt Kate tugging at his tux. "Castle, there's a guy walking this way, quickly, ask me to dance!"

Castle hastily stood up and put his hand forward to her and said "Could I have the pleasure of this dance with you Kate?"

she smiled and said "now that's like my writer-boy!"

She let him lead her out onto the dance floor; both noticed the guy who had come for her, walk away defeatedly. Castle felt extremely proud. The most attractive woman in the hall today, wanted to be with no one else but him. His ego had reached heights. He held her waist with one hand and her hand in the other, and they moved with ease.  
"Man" he said.  
She looked at him confused "what?"  
"Man. I'm your writer-man. Not your writer boy."  
She chuckled, looked at another couple dancing nearby and muttered "well, I'll call you 'man' when you prove it to me."

and instantly, she felt his hand move from her waist, to her lower back, and he pulled her body closer to him. The sudden warmth of him that she felt against her body made her gasp. "Castle!" she hissed.

And he leaned into her space and whispered in a low voice at her ear "given a chance I'd prove to you much more".

Kate felt goose bumps make their way over her skin without her permission. His breath did things like that to her.

She let go of his hands and put both of them over his shoulders, around his neck and he let both his hands hold her waist. And they kept moving together, their feet perfectly in sync to the soft music. She was looking at him now and smiling "shut up and dance Castle."  
"Yes dear" was all he said.

They kept dancing for a while, doing their usual banter, back and forth. He'd whisper a joke about the couple beside them and she'd laugh to her hearts delight. He'd look into her eyes and tell her again how beautiful she looked tonight and she'd look away and thank him, refusing to let him see the blush creeping up to her face.

After a while, they went back to their table, to get a drink. Castle excused himself to go to the men's room. And Lanie used this opportunity to approach Kate. "Ooooo, you and Castle got it going on tonight!"

"What are you talking about Lanie? All we did was dance for a while."

"well you're not among the ones watching you from where I was standing. Girl, you two look like a married couple already, the way he's looking at you like he owns you, the way your laughing at everything he says to you."

"Lanie, you of all people should know Castle is a guy who stares, and he's funny too. So tell me something new."

"What's new is, you two are madly in love with each other and you're just not ready to admit it to yourselves or to each other."

Kate took a long sip of her drink now, not willing to look at Lanie right now. It was true, Kate was in love with the man. She loved the way he danced with her, the way he let his lips linger on her skin when he'd whisper something to her, the way his hands held her like she was the most beautiful and fragile glass sculpture. Kate even noticed how he wouldn't take his eyes off her while they danced.

There were so many young women here tonight, all dressed to the nines, dressed to impress, but Castle didn't seem to be distracted by them he had his eyes on her the whole time. And that made her feel good. Hell, screw good, it made her feel awesome. He always did.

Well maybe Lanie was right. She had fallen head over heels in love with him. And she already knew how he felt about her. He had declared his love for her when she was dying after being shot by a sniper. But she chose to pretend she hadn't heard it. Was if time to tell him the truth now? To tell him she remembered everything? To tell him how strongly she felt for him?

She was pulled out of her reverie when the master of ceremonies announced it was time for the bride to throw the bouquet. Kate had no intention of joining that group of squealing eager women who were ready to injure anyone who came in the way of the bouquet. But Lanie had other plans! She pulled Kate to the dance floor to stand among the crowd of girls. Kate wanted to walk back to her seat before this started, but Lanie wouldn't let go off her hand.

Jenny was now blindfolded and set to throw the bouquet over her shoulders. The minute the bouquet was in the air, the squealing got louder as the women steadied themselves to catch it... but Kate was distracted, Castle had just returned back to their table, and was looking around for her, she waved out to him, to tell him she was here, and the bouquet flew at her hip and fell to the ground, followed by a group of desperate women piling over each other to get the bouquet in hand. Kate just stood watching them, amused at the sight before her. She looked at Castle who was laughing at the sight too.

She walked back to him, and said "I can't believe what a big deal these woman make of this! It's just a stupid game."

he chuckled and replied "well, one things for sure, that bouquet flew right into you, if you had been paying attention you would be the one holding it right now, and not that blonde over there. Kate looked toward the woman, jumping with delight that she had been victorious in the fight for that bunch of flowers.

Now it was time for Ryan to throw the garter, and the single men were called forward, Castle went forward, just for fun, to cat call with Esposito while Ryan put his hand under Jenny's gown to reach for the garter around her thigh.

Kate laughed at their antics. They could be real children sometimes. Castle turned to look at her and mouthed the words "did you see that?" and he pointed towards a blushing couple, Kate nodded, finding it really cute. And suddenly there were loud cheers and claps, that's when she noticed the garter had already been thrown up and it had now landed on castled hand while it was poised pointing at the couple.

The look on his face was priceless. Kate stood wide eyed, and then burst out into bouts of laughter along with the rest of the cheerful crowd. Castle saw her laughing and began to laugh too. Bowing to everyone, proud that he was the centre of attention.

Castle was just about to walk back to where Kate was, when the Master of ceremonies stopped him "Where do you think you're going , not so fast! You're the lucky man who gets to dance with Ms Williams."

Castle almost asked "who's Ms Williams?" when he saw the blonde woman who had caught the bouquet make her way towards him. He did a double take at her, and then turned to Kate.

She had a look of utter confusion in her eyes, wide with annoyance. Castle turned back to the woman now, who took the garter from his hand, and together with the bouquet, handed it to the M.C. A slow song began to play, and Ms. Williams put both her arms around castles neck, and Castle was suddenly nervous. His hands were hanging by his sides and everyone was watching them, including Kate.

Kate, Kate was not just staring, she was glaring at him. A look of death. Which was amusing to him because it told him she didn't like the idea of him dancing with another woman tonight, just as he hated the idea of her with another man. The woman spoke up now and said in a throaty voice "well Mr. Castle, I must say I'm rather lucky to have caught that bouquet tonight"

he wanted to correct her and say "Technically, my partner Kate was supposed to catch it" but he held his tongue and thought better of it.

He hesitantly put his hands on her waist and began swaying to the music, he wanted to get this dance over with as fast as possible. Kate looked like she was going to shoot him tonight.

Kate saw him smile at the woman and her blood boiled! His hands were on her waist and Kate felt her teeth clench together. She was going to shoot him tonight. She thought, that when she told him that she didnt want to dance with anyone but him tonight, that he'd understand she didn't want him to dance with any woman other than her either.

But the sight in front of her told her, he was actually enjoying the woman's company. She stopped a waiter that passed by and downed two shots of vodka that were being taken to a bunch of guys on another table, who catcalled when they saw her down the shots.

She ignored them. And just sat down. She was supposed to catch that bouquet. It came to her. It was a sign from the universe, that they would be next to wed. But no, Ms. Williams had fought for the bouquet and was now swaying in Castles arms. And Kate wanted nothing more than to throw up at the sight of them. She eyed the girl up to down, she was wearing skimpy clothing that only a slut would wear. She couldn't have been related to Ryan or Jenny, she must have been someone's plus one.

But whoever she was, she was currently trying to grind herself against her Writer man, which was just un-acceptable. Kate stood up, ready to barge onto the dance floor and claim her man back, when suddenly, she realized what was happening.

She was jealous.

And she couldn't believe how strong the emotion was. It was controlling her. Kate had never before allowed her emotions to control her, then why was this situation affecting her so much. She looked up again. Right. It was Castle, and everything he did, had an effect on her. She never knew what jealousy felt like until this moment.

And now as she thought about it, she was sure that's what she might have felt that day two years ago, when castle walked out of the precinct, arm wrapped tightly around a blonde named Gina. But it was never so strong before. She knew she had to do something about it, she needed to tell castle about it, they needed to talk, soon!

She realized now, the song was over, and Castle was walking back up to her. But what annoyed her was the smirk on his face. And the minute he was near her, he said "You won't believe what she just told me… Selma there is a…"

but Kate dint let him finish that sentence. She didn't like that he seemed totally oblivious to the discomfort she felt watching him charming a woman who was not her. She had to watch him chat and joke and dance with a woman who wasn't her. Wasn't that enough? she didn't need to hear what they talked about too. She interrupted him midsentence and said "Castle, take me home, I'm not feeling to well"

Kate suddenly couldn't want this night to end any faster. She was annoyed. Irritated.

* * *

They quickly took their leave from Ryan and jenny, wishing them a lovely honeymoon. Castle led her out to where his Ferrari was parked, once they were both in, he turned around to try to talk to her again "Kate, is everything alright?"

"Which part of I'm not feeling too well' do you not get Castle?" she snapped at him, and regretted it immediately. The look of sadness in his eyes was enough to make her feel a little bad for yelling at him that way.

She quickly continued, "I'm sorry… just... just take me home." He nodded his head and started the car. They rode in silence after that. And Kate used the time to think about how mean she was being to him, and for no reason. It wasn't his fault that the garter landed in his hand, he hadn't reached for it and caught it intentionally, and after that it would just look bad if he didn't dance with that blonde woman, what was her name again, Selma Williams. Hmph.

But why was she expecting castle to not dance with that woman, it's not like she was in a committed relationship or something with him, he was allowed to dance with whoever he wished to. 'None of this would have happened if you had just told him you love him too, that day itself when he came to visit you in the hospital' she heard the voice in her head taunt her. Oh no, not again, vodka always did such things to her. She sighed.

And Castle looked at her again, the worry in his eyes very evident. But he didn't say anything. They walked in to her apartment 5 minutes later, and she went straight into her bedroom, clipped her hair up in a messy little bun, and splashed some water on her face. She washed away all the makeup she had put on. When she walked back into the living room, dabbing her face with a small towel, she noticed Castle moving around in her kitchen. "Castle, what are you doing?"

"Making you some soup, we didn't get to have dinner at the reception, and you're not feeling well to, so I assumed some soup would do you some good"

she smiled at his gesture, but then said "I'm fine Castle, you don't need to prepare anything"

he looked up at her now, confused. "You're fine?"

she turned around now and walked towards her sofa... he followed behind her.

"What do you mean your fine? All you've said to me ever since we left the reception is 'Im not feeling to well take me home'" he tried to lighten the conversation by doing an imitation of her.

But she turned to face him now, anger written all over her features. "you know what castle, I'm sorry I spoiled you're evening, if it's the party you're so worried about, I'm not going to be the one keeping you, you can go back to groping that blonde woman Selma Williams or whatever her name was, I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you came back for her"

Castle now understood clearly what was happening, and a small smile crept onto his lips. "Kate…"

"no, don't castle, don't try to make excuses, it was pretty clear to me, you clearly didn't enjoy being limited to just me tonight, you wanted hot, blonde, Selma"

Castle tried again "Kate… you're jealous"

"You're damn right I'm jealous!"

Castle took a step towards her, surprised with this sudden honest outburst.

"I actually though for a minute there when we were dancing, that you and I had something real going on! And I had planned to tell you... I had planned to talk to you tonight after the party"

he interrupted again, "you are talking to me"

"but then you went ahead and spoilt the entire evening for me by dancing with that woman. God! watching you two was making me sick. I couldn't take it. The way she was sticking to you"

"did you wish it was you?"

"Of course I wished it was me!? Are you not listening to anything I'm saying? You're so not getting the point Castle!"

"Kate... listen, hear me out. Firstly, Selma is..."

"No, I'm tired Castle, and frustrated, and annoyed and I don't know what else, but I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say about that woman, now please, let yourself out. Goodnight, I'm sorry I ruined your evening"

she began to walk forward, and just as she was about to brush past him, he grabbed her by the arm, pulled her in front of him and smashed his lips against hers, leading her into one of the most toe-curling kisses she's ever had.

And when he pulled away, she didn't open her eyes, afraid it was just a hallucination. But when she finally did... his shining eyes were staring at her, and this huge smile was on his face and all he said was "That woman is a lesbian, her partner is one of jenny's cousins. The only reason she seemed eager to dance with me was because she's a fan of my books. All we talked about was how I follow you around for research."

She looked at him more seriously now and said "you could have told me sooner!"

"nah, I kind of think it's really hot that you were jealous. You're hot when you're jealous Kate." He said, with a flirty smirk on his face.

And it made her smile. "Still Castle, you never seem to shut up otherwise, you didn't have to decide to start obeying me tonight"

"In my defence, I tried" came his reply. "You wouldn't let me speak. In fact, she was so impressed with everything I told her about you, I think she's got the hot's for you"

she hit him playfully now, and a wide smile made its way to her face. He chuckled. "Well, I'm not surprised, with clothes like that, I'm sure half the women there must have questioned their sexuality"

she spoke now "okay, that's enough"

There was a minute of silence between them until he finally spoke up. "If you got jealous, that means you have feelings for me." stating it, more than questioning.

Kate looked down now, not knowing how to respond to that. He tilted her face back up for her to look at him and said "its ok, we don't have to talk about this right now"

"Right now…" he softly kissed her lips again "this much…." Another kiss, more passionate this time "is enough for me" and then he went full on, seeking entrance into her mouth with his tongue, and she willingly let him in...

She stepped closer to him, their bodies touching now. Her arms crept around his neck to hold onto him tighter.

She would tell him. She would tell him tonight. Castle began sucking at her neck, and she lost all coherent thought. The way his lips moved on her skin, like he knew every sensitive spot on her skin by-heart, like he had studied her body more than the cases they worked together, and that though sent a shiver down her body.

Kate didn't want to ruin this moment. She would fall asleep in Rick's arms tonight, and she couldn't let this night be ruined. The last thing that made sense in her head before she got lost in a world of ecstasy was 'Tomorrow. I'll tell him I remembered, tomorrow. I have to."


End file.
